se acerca el invierno
by yuuki-san09
Summary: que pasara cuando un viejo amigo de kike la visite y le borre la memoria.. podrá livi recuperar el amor de su reina


SE ACERCA EL INVIERNO

Que pasara cuando un viejo amigo de Nike la visite y le borre la memoria; podrá Livi recuperar el amor de su reina?

Nike se encontraba en la pradera en donde siempre le gustaba ver el hermoso atardecer en donde podía ver a las hermosas aves volar con libertad ya que le traían recuerdos de una persona que fue especial para ella…

Livi= Neil has visto a Nike?

Neil= Nike-sama se encuentra en el prado que se encuentra en la parte trasera del castillo

Livi= ya veo…

Neil= su majestad no ha notado que Nike-sama a actuado muy extraña desde que recibió esa carta?

Livi= si pero no quiere decirme lo que tenía esa carta… en verdad me preocupa

FLASH BACK

Nike y Livi se encontraban desayunando cuando apareció Neil con un sobre y algunos regalos…

Neil= Nike-sama esta carta es para usted

Nike= para mí?!

Neil= también estos regalos

Livi= de seguro son de tus admiradores

Nike= vamos Livi no te pongas celoso!

Livi= yo no estoy celoso!

En eso Nike abrió la carta y empezó a leerla la cual se sorprendió al ver de quien era…

Nike= lo siento Livi pero no me siento bien así que mejor me iré a descansar

Livi= no quieres que te acompañe?

Nike= no… estaré bien! ["porque tenías que regresar?!]

END FLASH BACK

Ya ha pasado 2 semanas desde que Nike le llego la carta en donde anunciaba la llegada de un amigo por lo que hoy llegaba al palacio

Livi= estas bien Nike?, te ves algo pálida!

Nike= no es nada!

Neil= hagan pasar al señor tsubasa!

Se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a un chico de piel clara ojos color esmeralda, su cabello era negro azulado…

Tsubasa= es un placer conocerlo su majestad!

Livi= Nike me conto que fueron amigos de la infancia!

Tsubasa= así es su majestad (una pequeña sonrisa) Nike y yo fuimos grandes amigos

Nike= que te trae por aquí tsubasa? (nerviosa)

Tsubasa= solo quería saludarte antes de regresar al principado

Nike= la abuela te dijo que vinieras por mi verdad?!

Tsubasa= estas equivocada la abuela no me ha dicho nada… en realidad fue la reina la que me informo sobre tu compromiso con el rey sol

Livi= la madre de Nike hizo eso?!

Tsubasa= quería que la visitara para después contarle como te iba…

Nike= cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

Tsubasa= solo serán pocos días

Livi= en ese caso serás nuestro invitado así que siéntete libre de andar en el castillo…

Tsubasa= le estoy muy agradecido por su amabilidad y como muestra de agradecimiento me gustaría mostrarle una agradable lluvia!

Nike= él es el único en todo el principado en hacer llover además el anteriormente fue considerado como mi prometido

Tsubasa= bueno eso fue antes de que yo me fuera de viaje y tu fueras enviada aquí

Livi= en ese caso me gustaría ver tu magnifica lluvia!

Tsubasa= que tal si Nike y yo la invocamos?!

Nike= no estoy de ánimos para esto!

Tsubasa= vamos Nike como en los viejos tiempos!

Livi= vamos Nike no te hagas la orgullosa!

Nike= está bien lo hare ["que pretendes hacer tsubasa"]

 _ **Nike= pienso en la luz de tus ojos y vuelvo a soñar con las montañas heladas que lloraran en el frio del ayer, rebuscando tu corazón en nuestro triste final, eterno amor…**_

 _ **Tsubasa= siento tu anhelo no soporto tenerte lejos quiero volver a ver la lumbre de tus besos siempre**_

 _ **Nike= me cuesta tanto aceptar que me amas y ya no estas ahora quisiera morir para encontrarte…**_

 _ **Tsubasa/Nike= el invierno reconoce su lealtad, sus memorias un vacío sin igual en el muro se recuerda la traición sus triunfos sus batallas y su honor…**_

Livi estaba tan asombrado por la canción ya que hablaba de los sentimientos de Nike y tsubasa pero admitía que era una gran lluvia la cual se veía como si estuvieran cayendo pequeñas estrellas y su mayor asombro fue cuando Nike y tsubasa fueron al centro del jardín en donde se dio cuenta que no mojaba.

Todos los sirvientes estaban muy impresionados por la hermosa lluvia mientras que los subordinados se tsubasa se encargaban de poner una pequeña dosis de anestesia en la comida…

 _ **Tsubasa= en la nostalgia siembra el honor la justicia fue mi perdición estandartes de luchador larga tierra yace al sol llantos no volverán, por un sin rey por mí no lloréis bien amada seréis…**_

 _ **Nike= cada noche en el cielo cantare las estrellas hasta poderte ver….**_

Nike= creo que con esto estará bien!

Livi= eso fue genial!... por qué nuca lo hiciste?!

Tsubasa= por que se necesitan de 2 personas para lograr un gran efecto y se necesita una canción especial

Livi= especial?... a que te refieres?!

Nike= es una canción que solo los implicados conocen

Tsubasa= como Nike y yo éramos muy cercanos compusimos esta canción para cuando nos casáramos

Nike= si pero las cosas cambiaron

Neil= (llegando al jardín) disculpen pero la comida esta lista

Livi= gracias Neil… por favor vamos al comedor

Los 3 se dirigieron al comedor y tsubasa se alegró en cuanto Nike y Livi probaron su comida….

Livi= que me pasa?!

Nike= (levantándose) Livi te encuentras bi…. (en eso se empezó a sentir mareada)

Tsubasa= Nike regresaras conmigo al principado de donde jamás debiste a ver salido!

Livi= que hiciste?!... guardias!

Tsubasa= es inútil mis hombres ya se hicieron cargo de ellos!

Nike= la abuela hizo esto?!... te pidió que me llevaras de regreso?

Tsubasa= la abuela no tiene nada que ver… tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos!

En eso Nike cayo desmayada por lo que Livi trato de moverse pero también cayo desmayado….

Livi= Nike!... ni…ke (despertando) en dónde estoy?... ah es cierto ese tipo nos tendió una trampa!

En eso salió corriendo de la habitación y se encontró con que Nike se encontraba en el jardín nada más ni nada menos que con tsubasa la cual se veía feliz a su lado

FLASH BACK

Después de que Nike y Livi se desmayaran tsubasa utilizo la hipnosis en Nike la cual le hizo olvidar el amor que tenía por Livi y su odio contra el…

Tsubasa= Nike a partir de ahora no sentirás ningún interés hacia livius I y también olvidaras todo el odio que sientes por mí!

Después de esto la gente de él se llevaron a Livi mientras que él se quedó con Nike en el jardín la cual no tardo en despertar…

Nike= en dónde estoy?...

Tsubasa= al fin despiertas!

Nike= tsu… tsubasa!... en dónde estamos?!

Tsubasa= no lo recuerdas?... estamos visitando al rey sol ya que solicito una pequeña demostración de la lluvia

Nike= quien se cree ese rey!

Tsubasa= orgullosa como siempre (sonriendo)

END FLASH BACK

Livi= que está pasando aquí?!

Tsubasa= oh majestad al fin despertó!

Livi= cállate!... aléjate de Nike! Ella es mi esposa!

Nike= lo siento pero estoy comprometida con tsubasa

Tsubasa= parece que aún no se siente bien majestad

Nike= es cierto que está interesado en observar nuestra lluvia?!... en ese caso me gustaría hacer un trato con usted!

Livi= un trato?! (Sorprendido)

Nike= si… me gustaría que usted permitiera celebrar la unión de tsubasa y mía para que pueda observar un gran espectáculo…

Livi= Nike! No me recuerdas soy yo Livi la persona que amas!

Nike= está seguro que se encuentra bien su majestad?!

Livi= no me queda otra opción más que encerrarte… guardias!

Guardias= si su majestad?!

Livi= llévense a la princesa Nike a su cuarto y no dejen que salga! Y a el! (Señalando a tsubasa) llévenlo al calabozo!

Guardias= si su majestad!

Nike= tsubasa! Suéltenme!

Tsubasa= no te preocupes por mí! Te prometo que estaremos juntos!

Nike= en ese caso…. Tsubasa… te amo!

Esto le causo mucho dolor a Livi pero de alguna manera u otra haría cualquier cosa para recuperar el amor de Nike…

Po otro lado alguien se encontraba en la entrada del palacio el cual era retenido por los guardias…

Guardia= quien eres tú?!

¿?= vengo a ver al rey!

Guardia= si no nos dices quien eres entonces lárgate de aquí!

¿?= soy kitora y vengo del principado de la lluvia y es un asunto muy importante!... aquí está un documento para que lo confirmen!

Guardia= lo sentimos mucho!... permítame llevarlo con su majestad

El guardia llevo a kitora pero antes de llegar fueron interrumpidos por Neil el cual se sorprendió al ver a kitora por lo que le dijo al guardia que él se haría cargo…

Neil= que hace aquí kitora-san?

Kitora= Nike está en peligro!

Neil= que está diciendo?!

Kitora= necesito hablar con su majestad lo ante posible!

Neil= venga por favor yo lo guiare con el!

Neil llevo a kitora al despacho en donde se encontraba Livi tratando de encontrar alguna solución

Neil= su majestad?... traigo a alguien que quiere hablar con usted

Livi= no tengo ánimos para atender a…

Kitora= ni siquiera a mí su majestad?

Livi= kitora?!... que haces aquí?

Kitora= en donde se encuentra Nike?!

Livi= está encerrada en su habitación por favor ayúdame un tal tsubasa le ha borrado la memoria y quiere llevársela!

Kitora= parece que llegue tarde!... no se preocupe yo hare que Nike recuerde todo antes de que tsubasa haga algo

Por otro lado Nike se encontraba en la habitación desesperada ya que no había forma de escapar ya que era custodiada por 6 guardias pero se le ocurrió una gran idea por lo que comenzó a cantar provocando que los guardias les diera sueño por lo que pudo escapar y dirigirse al calabozo…

Livi, kitora y Neil se dirigieron al cuarto en donde se encontraba Nike pero se sorprendieron al ver que los soldados se encontraban inconscientes….

Livi= que paso aquí?!

Kitora= parece ser que Nike los hizo dormir… hay que apresurarnos antes de que escapen!

POR OTRO LADO EN EL CALABOZO

Nike= tsubasa?!... tsubasa!

Tsubasa= Nike como lograste escapar?

Nike= eso no importa!... lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos lejos de aquí!

Tsubasa= (abrazándola) claro Nike

Los 2 lograron escapar pero no se imaginaron que la entrada estuviera vigilada por varios guardias los cuales tenían órdenes de atraparlos…

Guardia= ahí están!... vayan por ellos!

Tsubasa= Nike por aquí!

En eso uno de los guardias disparo una flecha la cual dio en el abdomen de tsubasa pero Nike no se dio cuenta y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar arriba de la torre

Tsubasa= ["maldición"]

Nike= que hacemos tsubasa?! Nos tienen acorralados!

Tsubasa= Nike podríamos cantar nuestra canción?

Nike= que está diciendo tsubasa?!

Tsubasa= es que no creo podamos estar juntos

Nike= que?!

Tsubasa= (mostrando su herida) por favor Nike canta conmigo

Nike= pero como ocurrió esto?... no te preocupes te prometo que estaremos bien

Tsubasa= por favor Nike

Nike= está bien (sollozando)….

 **Nike= pienso en la luz de tus ojos y vuelvo a soñar con las montañas heladas que lloraran en el frio del ayer, rebuscando tu corazón en nuestro triste final, eterno amor…**

 **Tsubasa= siento tu anhelo no soporto tenerte lejos quiero volver a ver la lumbre de tus besos siempre…**

Livi se encontraba con kitora buscando a Nike cuando escucho la voz de Nike la cual se encontraba muy triste..

Livi= Nike?... escuchas eso kitora?

Kitora= al parecer se encuentran dentro todavía!

EN LA TORRE…

 _ **Nike= me cuesta tanto aceptar que me amas y ya no estas… ahora quisiera morir para encontrarte…**_

 _ **Tsubasa/Nike= el invierno reconoce su lealtad, su memoria por los siglos vivirá… en el muro se recuerda la traición, sus triunfos, sus batallas y su honor….**_

Cada vez Livi y kitora se acercaban a donde se encontraba Nike y tsubasa ya que se guiaban por el canto de ambos la cual era muy nostálgica…

Kitora= parece que están allá arriba

Livi= vamos!

EN LA TORRE…

 _ **Tsubasa= en la nostalgia siembro el honor, la justicia fue mi perdición estandartes de luchador, tragan tierra, yacen al sol llantos no volverán, por un trono sin rey no… por mí no lloréis bien amada seréis…**_

 _ **Nike= cada noche en el cielo contare las estrellas hasta poderte ver..**_

 _ **Tsubasa=en el silencio hoy mi espada brilla sin dueño siento que muero ya mi alma la escupe el suelo…**_

 _ **Nike= en los cipreses estoy escribiendo una carta que alguna estrella fugaz quiera entregarte**_

En eso llegaron Livi y kitora y algunos guardias los cuales se quedaron en la entrada ya que veían como ellos cantaban el uno al otro…

 _ **Tsubasa/Nike= el invierno reconoce su lealtad, su memoria por los siglos vivirá… en el muro se recuerda la traición sus triunfos, sus batallas y su honor…**_

En eso tsubasa deja de cantar ya que había perdido mucha sangre provocándole la muerte

Nike= tsubasa por favor responde no me puedes dejar sola! Yo te amos!

Kitora= Nike por favor ven conmigo

Nike= no!... no me separare de, el!

En eso Nike beso a tsubasa esperando a que despertara pero no fue así pero como estaba distraída no se dio cuenta cuando Kitora le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara….

Kitora= lo siento Nike pero cuando despiertes serás la misma de siempre

Livi= parece que ella amo de verdad a ese chico!

Kitora= me gustaría explicarle pero es mejor que se lo cuente la propia Nike…

Livi= tienes razón

Ya había amanecido y todos se encontraban en el comedor explicándole a Nike todo lo que sucedió un día antes…

Nike= en verdad yo hice todo eso?!... livi en verdad lo siento

Livi= dime una cosa… de verdad quisiste a tsubasa?

Nike= en el pasado de verdad lo quise pero al enterarme de sus planes me decepciono tanto que la abuela lo mando lejos pero por alguna razón me siento mal por lo que paso…

Livi= pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo

Nike= gracias livi!

Livi= podrías cantar un poco esa canción?

Nike= porque?

Livi= me agrada como cae la lluvia

Nike= está bien pero esta será diferente ya que solo contare mi parte

Livi= para mi está bien!

 _ **Nike= pienso en la luz de tus ojos y vuelvo a soñar con las montañas heladas que llorarán en el frio del ayer, rebuscando tu corazón en nuestro triste final, eterno amor…**_

 _ **Me cuesta tanto aceptar, que me amas y ya no estas ahora quisiera morir para encontrarte…**_

 _ **El invierno reconoce su lealtad, su memoria por los siglos vivirá en el muro se recuerda la traición, sus triunfos, sus batallas y su honor…**_

 _ **Cada noche en el cielo contare las estrellas hasta poderte ver…**_

 _ **En los cipreses estoy escribiendo una carta que alguna estrella fugaz quiera entregarte…**_

 _ **El invierno reconoce su lealtad, su memoria por los siglos vivirá en el muro se recuerda la traición, sus triunfos, sus batallas y su honor… se acerca el invierno…**_

Se podía apreciar una hermosa lluvia el cual hacia que Nike pudiera llorar sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

Kitora= (adentro) parece que se llevan muy bien

Neil= así es… ellos 2 son muy nidos!

Kitora= por favor despídeme de ellos

Neil= no piensa quedarse?!

Kitora= no quiero arruinar este momento

Con esto Kitora se fue dejando a Nike y a livi bajo la lluvia los cuales estaban tomados de la mano observando el sol el cual hacia que la lluvia formara un arcoíris…


End file.
